


Playing with fire you're bound to get burned.

by Sansllura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura doesnt know, Art Student Keith (Voltron), F/M, I don't know, Nude Modeling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, This whole fic is just Allura being horny on main, a lil ROUGH, but its also kinda fluffy cause Keiths a sweetie., i am a WHORE for artist/model fics, keith doesnt know, she may need money but she also wants dick, who's in charge?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansllura/pseuds/Sansllura
Summary: Her rent was overdue and Allura was running out of options. Not wanting to ask her father for any help she turns to a flyer looking for a nude model.





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it be 3 am and you just want a good hot Kallura artist/nude model fic. But guess what? There aren't any so you have to make it yourself. Be the change you want to see.

Allura stood outside the old apartment complex, shifting in her heels, unsure. Her heart was racing and she bit her lip in concern as she once again checked the address on the flyer. The paper had become withered and misshapen as she had handled it on many occasions since ripping it down from the job board on campus.

Her father had offered to pay off this month's overdue rent, something that did not surprise her, but she had stubbornly refused. He was already paying her tuition for her to attend law school, the least she could do was fund her own living situation. Unfortunately, the small cafe she worked at was closed for the next two weeks as the young owner ventured off on his honeymoon with his newly wedded beau. Allura was happy for the man, though a bit distressed at suddenly lacking a paycheck. 

Contemplating backing down and running for hills, Allura closed her eyes and took some calming breaths. The fear of her witch of a landlady, Honerva, sent shivers down her spine and her finger pressing down on the buzzer. She toyed with the end of her braid as she waited in anticipation. After a moment's pause, a voice finally trickled through the speaker. 

“Hello.” The voice was deep, clearly belonging to that of a man, with a low grumble of enticement that sent Alluras already erratic heartbeat into a further panic. 

“Hi- yes, I saw your flyer about the modelling,” Allura spoke quickly, struggling not to let her nerves get the best of her. “If you're still looking of a model, I-”

“The elevators on your right, my place is right across the hall on the fifth floor.” The intercom cut off and a quiet buzz let her know that the door had been unlocked. Pushing the door open Allura let out a breath of air. She was slightly irritated from being cut off rather rudely by the man upstairs, the flyer still clutched in her grip. As the elevator began to climb the floors she took a last look at the abused piece of paper.

 

Art student looking for a nude model

Ability to stay in position for an extended amount of time

$300/per session

 

Before she could chicken out and run the lift was opening on to the fifth floor and Allura found herself knocking lightly on the door across the hall. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she shook at the sound of the lock clicking. The man that greeted her was young, around her age. He had long dark hair, pulled loosely back into a ponytail with some longer strands framing his face. He wore all black, save for a red flannel he left unbuttoned. His dark brow was furrowed as he looked at her with eyes she couldn’t decide the colour of. They seemed to flit between a violet and indigo hue. He had a scar on the right side of his face which she quickly diverted her attention from, not wanting to seem rude. 

“I’m Allura.” She stuck her hand out politely, ever the daughter of a politician, and gave the alluring man a pleasant smile. After a moment's pause, he grasped her hand. His grip was gentle, his calloused fingertips firmly pressed against her own soft skin. Her hand burned at the contact.

“Keith.” His voice sent a shiver down her spine. As he let go of her hand Allura could still feel the searing touch of his embrace linger. He stepped back, making room for her to enter his home. The apartment was larger then she suspected, with high ceilings and large windows. It was simplistic and tidy, an unusual feature compared to that of the previous homes of young men she’d been to. Though to be fair, Allura hadn’t been to many homes owned by young men, but she definitely didn’t think Keith's place could be what was expected of the majority. 

She jumped slightly at the door closing behind her and spun around to once again face the young artist. Still clutching the flyer in her hand she quickly stashed it away in her purse. “You have a lovely home.”

“Thanks but it's not mine,” Keith walked past her, flicking his head forward, indicating for her to follow. “It's my brothers, he just lets me stay with him.”

Allura let out a little hum of acknowledgement. An older brother explained the nice place and took away the tiny ounce of jealousy she’d originally fostered. Keith lead her to the back of the apartment into a room that was clearly being utilized as an art studio. The floor was draped in white bed sheets that were covered in various hues of paint. A large window let in the early afternoon sun and illuminated a single couch covered in another bed sheet. Keith walked towards an easel positioned before the couch. He began to pull out various tools from a paint-splattered workbench that he set upon a small table next to the easel. Allura swayed in her spot, nerves once again eating away at her courage.

“Do you have a restroom I may use?” There was a slight pitch to her voice, caused by the nerves that made her cheeks flush pink in embarrassment. 

“The room right next door.” 

Allura gave a nod of thanks before heading towards the bathroom. She faltered at the door, poking her head back into the art studio. “Does your brother know this is happening?”

“There's no need to worry, he’s out of town at the moment.”

The fear of being walked in on fully nude disappeared and with a sigh of relief, Allura once again left the room. She took her time undressing, folding each article of clothing carefully before placing it within her purse. Her skin prickled with goosebumps as the chill from the apartments air conditioning met her bare skin. She paused when it came time to remove her undergarments. The matching pink set lined with lace was now the only article of clothing keeping her decent. Thinking over having to walk back into the studio fully bare, Allura opted to keep the set on. 

It would have to come off eventually, but at least having some sense of modesty initially dulled her nerves. Scooping her purse back up she made her way to the art studio once again. Avoiding eye contact Allura deposited her bag in the corner of the room. She had her back turned to Keith and after letting out a sigh Allura pulled up her metaphorical big girl panties. Pulling her long plait over her shoulder she brought her hands to the clasp at the back of her bra. Just as she unclipped it she felt a feather-light touch on her shoulder.

Letting out a startled gasp she turned her head to face Keith, quickly grabbing the unclasped bra and holding it to her chest. Her shoulder burned from where their skin had met and the goosebumps were suddenly not just caused by the cold. 

“You-you can keep it on.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck, the faintest blush gracing his features. 

“The flyer said-”

“I know,” He cut her off once again, but this time there was a nervous tremor to his voice.  _ Good  _ Allura thought  _ It’s easier to act bravely to help someone else.  _ “But if you’re uncomfortable-”

He paused awkwardly, still struggling to maintain eye contact. They stayed like that excruciatingly long. Allura clutching her bra to her bosom looking at the timid artist over her shoulder. It was oddly endearing, his embarrassment at her nudity. She’d expected him to be much more comfortable with their position, seeing as he was not only an artist but a rather attractive man as well. Allura doubted she was the first woman he’d seen naked. However here he stood as though he’d just been dragged into a lingerie store for the first time and was embarrassingly flustered at the sight of the scantily clad mannequins. She hugged herself a little tighter, smiling at the amusing thought. 

“Perhaps we should talk for a bit.” She suggested, breaking the silence.

“What?”

“Maybe if we did a bit of talking that would ease up any awkwardness.” She felt almost childish recommending it. They were both adults and shouldn’t be as bothered by her nakedness. Tucking her chin against her chest she shrugged her shoulders. “I’m free all day, so if this takes a little longer than necessary there's no worry.”

The following pause left her wanting to drown herself in a bucket of paint. Pointing out the discomfort had been a stupid move and Allura anticipated being asked to leave. She didn’t dare move, too nervous to lock eyes with the quiet man. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Keith place the flannel he’d been wearing over her shoulders. The material was thin and soft from clearly having been worn countless times. It hung over her petite frame, sitting just below her bum. Warily she let go of the bra she’d been holding. 

She let the straps slide down her arms, making its way off her form as though it were a water droplet trailing down a rose petal. The feel of Keith's warm breath against her back moved her arms to carefully pull the shirt tighter to her body. His breath hitched as her bra hit the ground and she could feel his hands stiffen from where they hovered just above her shoulders. Eventually, she turned her body to completely face him. 

Quickly, as though she was a flame threatening to scorch him, he withdrew his hands. This time he maintained eye contact. Her heart was pounding erratically, as though it were threatening to burst out of her chest at any moment. His stare was intense and she felt herself being pulled into the galaxies within his eyes, an adventure she found both frightening and exhilarating. A loose strand of hair had fallen from her braid, and as though they were synced together they both went to fix it. Their fingers brushed and the familiar burn once again returned and she wondered if they were, in fact, both flames. 

It did feel as though she were playing with fire. Keith was a stranger with gentle hands and dark eyes, a mystery. Being in his home was a gamble, exposing herself as she was doing right now was dangerous. They say if you play with fire you were bound to be burned, but as her ear became charred by his hand tucking her hair back, Allura doubted that it was really a punishment. 

“It’s okay,” His voice was soft, he caressed each syllable as though it were a tender embrace. It was almost as if he was hesitant to speak too powerfully as if she were a frightened animal. “If you’re comfortable that's all that matters, I can paint.”

Her tongue darted out and brushed her lips in anticipation. She gave him a nod and Keith stepped back, distancing himself from her. Sustaining eye contact she pulled down her panties, kicking them off and flinging them to the side. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment, but she was not a child and she would not back down. Keith's gaze never left her face, never lingered on her body that peaked out from beneath his shirt. His eyes were alight and resembled the flames she knew danced beneath his touch. The shirt would come off, they both knew it, but for now, she savoured in its soft embrace. She lowered her face closer to the collar of the flannel, taking in the fragrance, a moment he did not miss. The shirt smelt of detergent, light and fresh, but there was the slightest musk of timber that she knew was caused by Keith. She was certain. “I’m ready.”

“If you need anything, a break, a drink, don’t hesitate to ask.” He offered her his hand. “I will do anything that you need Allura.”

It was a bold declaration. Though his remark could be taken as an act of common courtesy, with the way, his voice had deepened upon saying her name she couldn’t help but sense there was a profound meaning behind it. It felt as though she could give the most obscure of requests and Keith would go racing to fulfil it. Allura didn’t know what scared her more, the weight of his words or the fact she believed every one of them. Still gripping his shirt she placed her free hand within his hold.

“And I will do anything that you ask of.”


	2. Tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirsty kids being thirsty. Some EROTIC modelling that wouldn't be erotic if Allura could keep it in her pants. (which is why she's not wearing anyway).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm delirious I wrote this too late

The coolness of the apartment was lost as Allura burned under the heat of Keith's gaze and the smouldered within the warm grasp of his hand. He had led her to the couch, after straightening out the white bed sheet thrown over it, he gestured for her to sit down.

“I would like you to lay on your side, facing me.” His hand toyed with the loose strand of hair that had escaped its spot tucked behind her ears. His fingers trailed down to her shoulders, where the shirt sat idly. After a nod urging him to go forward, Keith lifted the fabric delicately off her frame. She let out a gasp as the cool air met her bosom and she felt her nipples stiffen from the exposure. The quiet of the apartment gave this moment an air of intimacy Allura initially wished to shy away from. Keith's gaze remained intense, but his voice had somehow become even softer. “Lay down Allura.”

She did just that, resting her head against the armrest of the sofa. She let her own arm lay over her side, hanging nonchalantly, while she let the other one rest just beneath her head. Keith stepped back and examined her. He crossed his arms, thumb touching his lips as he looked at her in profound thought. The intensity from the minutes before remained, but it had changed. Keith looked to be in artist mode and he no longer shied away from staring at her body. “May I touch you Allura.”

“Yes.” She hadn’t even fully processed what he’d asked before she agreed. The thought of his gentle hands touching her body left her stomach fluttering with nerves and her loins aching with want. He made his way to stand before her, and where she expected hesitation she only found persistence. Carefully he took her hand, the one laying below her head, in his own. He cupped it, placing his thumb in the center of her palm and carefully unfurling all of her fingers from the fight they had been in.

He grasped the wrist of her other hand then. It had been laying across her body and he gently transferred it to rest on top of her hip bone, revealing more of her body to him. Keith continued to do this for some time, poking and prodding, adjusting and readjusting. Sometimes he would instruct her on what to correct, but mostly he just silently moved her. Dutifully she obeyed his command, a searing touch to her lower back had her arching her back to his approval. He had touched her nearly everywhere, and she swore she could still feel the scorch of every fingerprint. Occasionally he would step back, admiring her, but he would always come closer once again. The last time he reached for her face.

Tenderly he grasped the right side of her, tilting her face to a position he considered satisfying. His thumb grazed her bottom lip with a touch so light it might as well have been a feather. Keith guided her to part her lips, his own doing the same in imitation. The hand on her face did not move. Allura could tell he had set her in the wanted position. Whenever he moved a body part to his liking, the right side of his mouth, the same side as the scar, would quirk up into the faintest smile. Now he just held her for the sake of holding her. It became hard to breathe as Allura worried that if she made any abrupt movements she would frighten him off.

“You’re beautiful.” Finally, he backed up, withdrawing his hand. Allura almost wanted to weep at the lost contact, the burn had just been too sweet. Before finally turning to his canvas Keith took a hold of the end of her braid. “May I?”

“Anything you ask.” She repeated, granting him permission he had already received. His hand pulled the end slightly closer to his face before he slid off the pink ribbon. Gingerly, he freed her hair. Running his hand through the silvery locks he let the silky strands rest on her body. She noted that he made sure nothing concealed her bosom and she nearly fainted as his hand grazed a nipple as he moved another section. Her eyes had fluttered shut momentarily and she bit her lip to stifle the moan that threatened to spill from her lips. Allura could have sworn she saw Keith tense and his gaze darken momentarily, but perhaps that was just her lust induced state. He made no comment of regret for touching her.

After what seemed like forever, Keith took his position behind the canvas. She couldn’t see what he was doing but she watched him work anyway. The muscles in his arm would ripple as he made broad strokes with the conte to sketch out the rough shape of her form. He was concentrated and his brow remained furrowed. The sun was streaming in through the large window, bathing her body in a warmth that was comforting but lacked the exhilaration Keith's touch gave. She welcomed the heat all the same. Letting out a quiet hum of satisfaction Allura closed her eyes.

This whole situation was strange without a shadow of a doubt. Never in her life would she have had pictured herself lying nude in some man's home as she drowned in the shallows of her own desires. It felt as though she were living out a fantasy and her core throbbed as her mind played out the potentialities. She grew concerned that Keith would notice her arousal if he hadn’t already and decided to strike up a conversation to distract herself.

Their voices remained low as the two of them talked. Allura asked about whatever came to mind and Keith never hesitated to give her an answer. She learned he’d been drawing from a young age, that his father had been a firefighter, how he tried to steal a hippo plushie from the zoo gift shop at the age of four. It was intoxicating hearing him speak and she memorized every answer, locking it in her mind and tucking the key safely away. In return, he asked her just as much, with the same level of interest. She told him she was in law school, how she loved milkshakes and wanted nothing more than to travel the world.

“Why don’t you?” She paused, considering the question.

“I suppose I’m afraid to go off alone.” She’d never thought about it but it made sense once she said it. There were so many people in her life she loved, and the thought of venturing out on adventures without any of them scared her.

“Then bring someone with you.”

“If I had someone to bring I would,” She paused in reflection, letting out a little laugh. “I was actually quite jealous when my boss went off on his honeymoon.”

“Harbouring a crush?” Keith joked, a smile tugging at his lips as he continued to work. Allura let out a snort of laughter. She would have been embarrassed by the noise had Keith's eyes not locked onto hers with such affection upon hearing the sound.

“Oh definitely not, besides I love Curtis and Shiro too much to ever be a homewrecker for that marriage,” Allura noted Keith pausing his work. His attention fully focused on her and a baffled expression on his face.

“Shiro?” Keith questioned, “as in Takashi Shirogane?”

“Do you know him?”

“He’s my brother.” Keith let out a low rumble of laughter at Alluras reaction. She swore her eyes nearly jumped out of her skull. “Well step-brother you could say, it’s complicated.”

“Huh,” Allura pondered allowed, “It’s a small world, isn’t it.”

“I’m grateful for that since it led us here.” Allura hoped Keith didn't notice her cheeks colouring to a soft pink as she averted her gaze, focusing on his arms rather than his dark eyes.

“Do you think we’ve seen each other before, in passing?” She questioned softly.

“No,” Keith's voice was quiet that even within the silence of the home she struggled to hear him.

“How would you know?”

His gaze burned her once again, the heat returning not at all uninvited. She felt herself trembling under his scrutiny, the hand resting on her hip bone beginning to draw lazy circles, a motion that did not go unnoticed to Keith. “I wouldn’t forget your face Allura.”

The spark in his eyes had returned and as he tried to focus on drawing once again Allura noticed how the movement of his arm had become tenser. He was concentrated beyond demand and his tongue continuously darted out to wet his lips. It was as though he was parched and the lines of her body he drew and constructed were the only elements that could quench his thirst.

The intensity did not cease and Allura couldn’t help get swallowed by it. Every movement of his arm and sweep of his tongue nearly sent her over the edge. She couldn’t help it when she began to rub her thighs together ever so slightly. The need for some friction to satisfy her core was so strong she thought she could cry. Keith was no longer drawing, instead, he was watching her as her chest heaved up and down with every breath she was taking.

“What are you drawing Keith?” It was not a question, it was a demand. They both knew he had to give her the answer and he looked to her as he did so.

“Your tits.” His gaze remained steady as he proceeded to talk, his voice deep and guttural with desire. “Those beautiful tits that my art can’t even begin to capture the beauty of.”

“What else are you drawing?” She continued to rub her thighs together, the heat pooling between them. Her center tensed even more as Keith's gaze locked onto her womanhood, his tongue grazing his lips did not go unseen.

“I'm drawing your cunt, Allura.” Placing the conte down he rested his elbows on his knees leaning towards her. “But it’s incredibly hard to draw when it’s glistening like that princess.”

“Why? Tell me why that is?” Her words were coming out in pants as her desire took hold of her, dulling everything in the room to nonsense save Keith. He casually rose from his seat, still not walking to her.

“Because I know what it means, I know what you want.” Almost absentmindedly Keith began to palm the growing bulge in his pants. “And its fucking hard not giving you what we both want.”

“Tell me, tell me what we want.” Allura's breath hitched as Keith began to step towards her, picking up a long clean paintbrush on his way. He twiddled it in his hand as he stood above her quivering form. Slowly he let the brush side slide from her foot to her knee, pausing momentarily before brushing her thighs.

“We both want my hands exploring your legs, touching every part of you,” The brush continued to travel up her body, moving along her hips to her waist and abs. “We want my tongue devouring you, don’t we?”

“Yes,” Allura responded, nearly breathless. One of her hands had finally found its way between her legs, though it only rubbed and circled. Keith's free hand remained on his crotch but he had not slipped it within the depths of his pants yet, Allura thought it only fair that she restrain herself as he was doing now. It was getting harder to keep herself from plunging her fingers within her and losing herself to the feeling of them and the sight of Keith before her. “Where-where do you want to touch me right now.”

The paintbrush grazed just below the swell of her breast. Hesitantly teasing her. Turning his deep stare down to her breasts Keith moved the paintbrush to push up one tit ever so slightly. After a moment he lowered the brush letting her tit bounce down and jiggle from the movement. He did that for some time, alternating between breasts moving them and letting them bounce in an alluring fashion. They were captivating and Keith felt as though he could worship them until his dying day. Finally, Allura grabbed the brush as he tickled her areolas, taking the stick and tossing it onto the floor.

“You have hands,” She broke the quiet with her demanding voiced, deepened with desire and sounding like a growl. “Use them.”

He did not hesitate, She was fire and he wanted nothing more than to burn. With his own predatory grumble of hunger, he pounced upon her, prepared to lose himself fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this even hot? probably not. They gonna fuck next chapter my dudes.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I just wanted them to bump uglies so thats the rest of this story


End file.
